Apollyon, Book 1, The Path is Set
by DuckonMooseEh
Summary: I'm giving it a PG, probably only a G...rnAnyways, two mysterious visitors warn the Titans that the universe is in peril. Fairly routine, or so they think... (completed)REVIEW OR BILL GATES WILL DEVOUR YOUR GOATS!
1. Strange Visitors

Disclaimer: I do not, never have, and probably never will own Teen Titans or anything else that this story may have been based on, intentionally or otherwise.

"I'm SO bored!" Beast Boy yelled.  
"We all are, you twit. There's nothing we can do about it though." Raven replied, not even bothering to look up from her book. Her statement was correct. It had been days since they had done anything. They were out of money, so they couldn't go to movies. And so they sat and waited.  
"Yeah, but you can read, Robin can work out, Starfire can fly around or clean or something, and Cyborg can make stuff. Without him, I can't even play videogames!" Beast Boy moaned.  
"Why don't you go take a walk or change into a dog and go take yourself for a walk?" Raven was starting to get annoyed. How was she supposed to read with Beast Boy complaining to her?  
"You know, I could change into a dog and you could take me for a walk..." Beast Boy said, a glint in his eyes.  
"Don't count on it, BB." Raven was now getting very annoyed. Why did he have to keep hitting on her? She always kept her emotions under control, and love was the one she controlled the most. If it were allowed to gain control, well, she didn't want to think about the consequences.  
Beast Boy took the hint. "Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you all later," he said, turning to leave, "How about a little goodbye kiss though?"  
A nimbus of pure blackness began to surround Raven, hinting that her annoyance was going to cause her to take action against him.  
"Ha Ha, guess not!" he said, running out.  
"Finally," Raven thought to herself. She had been stuck with that pest for the better part of the week, since everyone else was doing things elsewhere. Several times she had found herself on the verge of blasting him out of the window, but decided against it. After all, he was the one who kept the others out of her hair, even if that meant she had to put up with him more.  
It wasn't that she had anything against any of them; she just couldn't allow emotional attachment to them. No she could have emotional attachment, to a small degree, but too much would cause her powers to get out of control. And that would be catastrophic.  
She was actually getting to like them all. After all, working and living with them for so long had made them... friends. She liked her privacy, though, and so she distanced herself from them.  
"Hey Raven," Robin said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He must have come in for lunch or something.  
"About time one of you came here," she said, "I've been stuck with Beast Boy for a week."  
"Yeah," he laughed, "I suppose you have. Where is everyone?"  
"Starfire's flying around, cleaning. Cyborg is giving himself upgrades. I think Beast Boy just went for a walk."  
"All right," he said, sitting down on the couch and turning on the TV. There was nothing good on, so, after a couple minutes, he turned it off and headed to the kitchen, saying "I'm gonna get some food. Do you want anything?"  
"No, I'm fine. Thanks though," she said.  
And so the day continued. After a while, Starfire and Cyborg came in and began to get ready for dinner. As dinner was being served (spaghetti and meatballs, made by Robin) Starfire asked a question that all of them have been thinking.  
"But where is our friend Beast Boy? Is not the dinner ritual one of his favorite daytime activities?"  
They all looked at each other, slightly worried. It was true: dinner was one of Beast Boys favorite times of the day.  
"Maybe we should go look for him," Cyborg suggested. He didn't need to, though. At that moment, Beast Boy walked in. He was drenched; apparently it had begun raining, and hard.  
"About time, buddy. We were beginning to worry about you!" Cyborg shouted at him, "What's wrong?"  
As they each took a closer look, they could tell that something was freaking him out. He was a paler green than normal, and he was shaking slightly.  
"We all need to go outside... Now," he said. His tone invited no argument. Leaving their food, they all followed him to the elevator that would take them to the bottom of the tower.  
"What's wrong?" Cyborg asked again when they were descending.  
"Somebody wants to talk to us; someone weird," he didn't say anything more, though, until they were downstairs. "I was outside walking, when it started to rain, I ran back here, and there were these two weird people standing outside the door. They said they were waiting for me, and that I had to get you guys."  
"And so you just came up and got us? What if it's a trap?" Robin asked.  
Beast Boy didn't answer, though. He just led them to the door. As he opened it, a flash of lightning illuminated those that stood outside.  
The first person they saw was an enormous man. He looked to be over nine feet tall. He was also very muscular, proving that he exercised (and possibly fought) regularly. His face was extremely kindly though, and brought immediate trust. He was dressed in a robe or so it seemed. They couldn't really tell, since he was wearing a cloak.  
Even this cloak wasn't ordinary. Completely surrounding it was a thin layer of air, visible because the rain simply wouldn't touch it. In fact, the cloak, and its wearer, seemed completely dry.  
The next person they noticed was a small girl. She was also muscled and wearing a cloak and robe. She was also dry.  
That was as far as the similarities went though. Where the man had been tall, this girl was small, only about five feet in height. Also, she had a hood up that completely concealed her face in shadow.  
"Um, welcome," Robin said, "Would you care to come in out of the cold?"  
The man stood there, motionless. The girl, however, stepped forward.  
"I have come to speak to you, Teen Titans. It is imperative that you listen closely."  
They all stared at her, unable to do anything else. Her voice was captivating. It forced you to obey it. It was the voice of a teenager, maybe fifteen or so, but it carried with it the wisdom brought by many more years of life.  
"I am bound to tell you this, so that you may protect your galaxy from a doom beyond any you can imagine. Will you listen?"  
"Yes," Raven said, stepping forward to meet the specter. She had no idea why she was doing this, but she had a feeling that she was the one to whom they were really here to speak.  
"Very well, Raven," the girl said. Nobody asked how she knew Raven's name. They just listened.  
"The time has come for you to give up the path of the simple crime fighters. It has come to pass that a great power has been awakened. You must destroy it."  
Everyone waited for more, but nothing came.  
"Uh, do you think that you could give us a little more information?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Yes. What power do you speak of?" Raven added.  
"And how do we destroy it?" Robin finished.  
"I am not permitted to tell this to you," the girl turned to the man behind her and made a gesture towards Raven. The man stepped forward and opened his cloak, revealing several thick, heavy books. He silently handed these to Raven.  
"These books will reveal to you the nature of your quest. Read them carefully, Raven, or you shall all be lead to ruin, along with the rest of your galaxy."  
"Who are you?" Raven asked, puzzled.  
"My name is Cyras," she said, "and this is my bodyguard and mentor, Tovar. Now, our time here draws short. You must read these books. I will come to you when it is time for you to leave on your quest."  
"Wait, we still have questions..." Robin said, but a deafening roar of thunder cut him off. When it had faded, Cyras and Tovar were both gone.  
The group stood there, looking at the place where the two had been standing, wondering what had happened. Finally Raven turned to enter the tower.  
"Lets all go finish dinner." Beast Boy said.  
"I can't," Raven said, not looking back.  
"Why, you don't actually believe anything a bunch of crazy people said, right?"  
"Yeah, and we don't even know if they were real. We could have been hallucinating." Robin pointed out.  
"They were real, and they were telling the truth," Raven said in a tone none of them had ever heard before. It was full of wonder, and knowledge. What did she know that they didn't? She continued walking to the elevator.  
"Raven, where are you going? Do you not want to eat with us?" Starfire shouted to her.  
"I can't. I've got reading to do..."  
With a flash of lightning, she entered the elevator, leaving all of the others to look after her in confusion, wondering what in the world was going on.


	2. Beast Boy's Loyalty

The arguments began almost as soon as they returned to the dining room.  
"Are you crazy? We can't go just because a couple crazy people said we should!" Cyborg shouted.  
"But Raven said-" Beast Boy started.  
"I don't care what Raven said. And she's not even here to defend her thoughts, so you shouldn't either!" Cyborg interrupted.  
It was true. Raven had immediately gone to her room, apparently to read the books that the strangers had given them.  
"Dude, I can do whatever I want!" Beast Boy said, "If I wanna defend Raven, then I'll defend Raven, got it?"  
He said it with such intensity that they all stopped to stare at him.  
"Sure. Sorry man, I'm just sort of freaked out, we all are," Cyborg said.  
Beast Boy took a steadying breath, and looked around the table at his friends, reddening slightly.  
"Anyways, we can't do anything without finding out more about this. We don't know anything, and rushing into something like this is the best way to get into trouble." Trust Robin to come through with logic like that.  
"I shall go find friend Raven so that we may find her ideas." Starfire said, rising from her seat.  
"Don't bother," a voice said behind them.  
They all spun around to find Raven standing in the doorway. Having all of them staring at her made her nervous; she started to blush.  
"Listen, I've read the first couple pages of one of the books, and I think that there is a serious need to go."  
"Go on Raven," Robin said, listening intently.  
Everyone around the table leaned toward her chair as she came forward, sat down, and began to speak.  
"It seems that there is an evil power somewhere on this planet. For the last several millennia, it has been kept in check by an equally powerful good power. Unfortunately, something has happened recently to cause the evil to become the stronger of the two."  
Everyone listened soundlessly. The only noise was that of the distant rain.  
"Apparently, there will be people representing each power. There will be seven for the power of good: The Dark One, the Apprentice, the Changed One, The Man who is not a Man, the Alien, The Silent One, and the Master."  
"This all sounds like some sort of prophecy or something," Robin stated.  
"As far as I can tell, it is."  
"Right," Cyborg growled, rising, "So you want us to go, possibly get killed, for some prophecy?"  
"It doesn't matter what I- or anyone else- wants," Raven said, "We have no choice."  
They all stared at her in disbelief.  
  
It was late. Several hours had passed since Raven had first spoke to them. All except Cyborg seemed willing at least to consider it. Beast Boy remained one of her most loyal supporters. No matter what the arguments were that were thrown against her, he stepped in to defend her.  
And so it had continued until, finally exhausted, Cyborg relented. No matter what he said or did, he could not make them change their opinions. So eventually, he just gave up.  
"I'm glad that's over with," Robin said as they all stood up.  
"I just wanna go to bed," Cyborg yawned, stretching.  
They all slowly filled out of the kitchen and headed to their rooms; everyone, that is, except Beast Boy. Instead, he walked with Raven to her room.  
"Thank you for your help," she said, grudgingly. She wasn't sure why he had assisted her, and he wasn't sure why he was following her now. To tell the truth, it was annoying her. But at the same time, it was stirring feeling within her, feeling she didn't want to acknowledge...  
"No problem," he said, "But, uh, are you serious about this?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"What are the chances of us all living," he asked  
She stopped and faced him.  
"Why?"  
"Raven, I don't want anything bad to happen, not to you not to any of them. I won't let you go alone, though. I'll go with you, no matter how dangerous it is, even to the demon-land you come from," he said.  
She looked at him for a moment, then continued walking. For some reason, she began to blush. She was very uncomfortable at the moment, more with what he was saying than his being there. The implications weren't something she liked.  
First, if she took what he said, it would seem to mean that he valued her more than the others. Next, it would mean that there was possibly more danger than she had first thought. If something were to happen to one of the Titans, one of her friends, she would be responsible. For some reason she suddenly felt very alone. She shook with fear and grief for a moment.  
"Raven, are you all right?" Beast Boy asked turning her to face him. Concern and caring were in his voice and eyes.  
"I'm fine," she said coldly, more angry at herself then at him. How could she lose control like that, as little as it had been? Honestly, she felt very comforted in his presence. This once more made her blush, and she started walking again.  
"Now just leave me alone."  
Beast Boy watched her enter her room. He saw her hesitate before she entered. She looked back at him, a weird look on her face. Then she gave a small wave, which he returned. She suddenly blushed, and ran inside.  
Beast Boy stood outside of her room until well after midnight. 


	3. The Time has Come

Beast Boy wasn't the only one that stayed up in that hall. Raven was awake inside of her room, and she thought of Beast Boy for several hours.  
She didn't know why the thought of him was keeping her awake. After all, the green skin, the lame jokes, his vegetarian diet, all of it irritated her. But at the same time, she couldn't help thinking about him.  
And so she thought. Finally, she came up with a decision. She must now completely ignore him. If she didn't, she could end up becoming connected. This could possibly cause her to lose control. Nobody wanted that. And so, to protect Beast Boy (because he was a friend that was concerned about him) she would have to ignore him. She might even have to treat him rudely in order to make sure he didn't continue to think about her.  
"Yes," she murmured to herself, "I have to do this, because I don't want to hurt him."  
And with that, she went to sleep.  
  
When she woke up, it was near noon. She got out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, and then left her room for lunch- promptly walking into Beast Boy, who was waiting outside her room with a cup of tea.  
"What the-" she startled.  
"Morning! Thought you'd like some tea," he said, evidently believing that Raven was still in a good mood with him.  
"Yeah, well I don't!" she said coldly, remembering her decision.  
"Wha-" he started  
"Just leave me alone Beast Boy!" she growled, walking back inside her room, slamming the door.  
Beast Boy stood there, confused, for several minutes, then he walked away, wondering what he could have done to ruin things.  
Raven waited inside, her heart tearing at her. How could she have done that to him? After all, she did lo- no, like him. She definetly didn't love him. She couldn't. If she did, it would threaten her self- control. If she did, she would have to leave him and the rest of the Titans. And so, she didn't love him.  
She should still apologize though, so he didn't feel hurt. Yes, she would apologize.  
Raven opened the door to find him, but he wasn't in the hall. He wasn't in his room. He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room. In fact, everyone was gone. Guilt tearing at her, she decided to go to read more of the books she had received.  
  
She didn't learn anything new though. Most of the books were blank. Some of them were blurred, like they had been soaked in water and the ink had run. She couldn't concentrate on anything but Beast Boy, anyways. This was really starting to frustrate her.  
Eventually, she gave up in frustration and went to the living room, where she found Beast Boy curled up on the couch, sound asleep.  
Trying to not wake him, she sat down (right next to him, she realized quickly) and turned on the TV. Unfortunately he woke up.  
"Oh, um..." Beast Boy started.  
"Hi," Raven said, affection in her voice. Unfortunately, he was either too tired or too worried about making her mad that he didn't hear it.  
"Uh, I'm gonna go," he said standing. He quickly leaved.  
Raven immediately exploded.  
"That little IDIOT!" she yelled, her eyes going black as her powers awoke, "I was going to apologize to him, and he had to act like that!"  
Just then, Robin happened to walk into the room.  
"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, obviously confused by her attitude.  
"I'll tell you whats going on!" she shrieked at him. Several plates in the kitchen shattered. "That little idiot you call a friend is to much of a stubborn idiot to listen to me! I was going to apologize for yelling at him earlier. I had to, or I could get attracted to him and..."  
She stopped, realizing that she had let to much slip.  
"Is that it?" he asked, comprehension dawning on his masked face.  
"Uh, no!" she stuttered, "What are you talking about?"  
"You love him don't you. You don't even have to answer, I can see it in your eyes," Robin said this with a twinkle in his eyes.  
He knew he had gone to far. The nimbus was back and she began levitating a couple feet of the ground, her cape flowing out behind her.  
"No!" she shouted, "I don't love him!"  
"Right, right, whatever," the boy said, "You don't have to get violent."  
"You will never speak of this, or so help me Robin, I will track you down and kill you!"  
He could tell that the goth was serious. He could also tell that she really was in love with Beast Boy, or at least was falling in love with him.  
"Besides, you and Starfire are the only love birds in this tower," she said, calming down and floating gently down to the ground.  
He laughed, reddening slightly, and she joined in. "Lets watch TV," he said when they had both calmed down.  
During the next couple hours, the rest of the group sidled in. Around dinner the mysterious visitors, Cyras and Tovar, returned. They just apperared in the middle of the living room.  
"It is time for you to leave. You must go to Japan, where you will meet another that must go with you. My mentor, Tovar, shall go with you." The girl said.  
"Wait a minute," Cyborg said, taken aback by her sudden appearance, "We gotta go to Japan?"  
"Yes. Tokyo to be exact. Once there, you will receive more instructions."  
"Before you leave, there is something that I need to tell you," Raven said, stepping forward, "Most of the books that you gave to me are blank. Either that, or they are all blurry so I can't read them."  
"That is because you must read them at certain times or places. You must bring them with you."  
"All right," Raven said after looking at the girl for a moment.  
Cyras then turned to Tovar, looking at him sadly. "I'm sorry," she said to him, "But you must stay with them for a while." He nodded, gave her a hug, and she disappeared.  
The group stared at Tovar, and he stared at he spot where the slight girl had just been, mere moments before.

Sorry about the wait for these 2 chapters, but my internet went out. Next ones will be coming up soon.


End file.
